In conventional photographic enlarging work, the negative is placed in a relatively rigid frame-carrier. The lamp house is raised to enable placement of the carrier, and then lowered to make the enlargement. Then the lamp house is again raised to remove the negative. These constantly repeated movements cause wear and tear on the parts, and some misalignment often results from the repeated impacts. Moreover, the multiple step operation is time consuming.